


Two

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: Two lines change everything. How will this affect Sylvie and Matt's new relationship?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Haus stated that this season is going to be rough for Sylvie, and the fact that the angst keeps escalating, I have a prediction that I cannot shake. Not sure how long this is going to be, but I couldn't get this out of my head and needed to get this out there. I will say Brettsey will always be endgame for me. But this one is going to be heavy I think...There is going to be a lot of time jumps, likely a back and forth between current and future...honestly I don't know. This is the first time I've written something where I don't really have an outline...so characters and tags will evolve as the story does. 
> 
> I ALSO WANT TO WARN YOU THIS IS SOMETHING THAT WILL SHAKE DIEHARD BRETTSEY FANS. You probably won't like the first few chapters because again it will be heavy and not a fun idea. But it will resolve itself and when it begins to be happy again I will make sure to update the summary so those of you who need to wait until then can. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Both kudos and comments fuel the motivation, but I also want honest feedback. And if you have ideas or hopes as to where the story might go, let me know. Can't promise I will use it, but reader's ideas can completely change my trajectory sometimes. Know I look at comments as they come in, but don't usually write back until I've posted the next chapter. My hope is to post two chapters a week.

_Last week of May 2021_

Two. Oh pickles, it’s not one. No that is two. Two lines. Not one. Two. I’ve imagined the day I would see a positive test. I remember the brief disappointment when it didn’t happen with Antonio. But I also remember the relief I felt after several days of mild disappointment. It wasn’t supposed to be with Antonio. I definitely know that now. And as much as I’m terrified and scared, for a brief moment I feel joy. I’ve wanted to be a mom for as long as I can remember. After Harrison I realized I needed to find myself first. But I knew without a doubt I wanted this someday. With Kyle I had a hard time even picturing it, which should’ve said something.

Apparently the dream to be a mom, well that story is beginning today.

The problem is I was always supposed to be in a stable relationship, preferably with a husband by my side. Not whatever I’m in now. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion. But this is just complicated. Why on earth does it have to be complicated?

I never thought I was that girl. I don’t do complicated. I don’t do drama. That was the biggest thing when it came to my feelings for Matt. From the beginning I knew it would create drama. And it did. But this angst and anxiety between Matt and I, is just now resolving itself. We’re finally together. After years of unresolved feelings, after the longest slow burn in the history of time, we made it. How the hell is this going to affect where we’ve gotten in the last two months? This is big. This is something that is going to put an abrupt halt on our honeymoon stage. How will he handle this? I don’t think I’m ready for this…

A knock at my bathroom door brings me back to the present and pauses my anxiety driven thoughts. Really they haven’t even begun. It’s only been thirty seconds since I saw the lines. The anxiety has already claimed the title of my new best friend. Or enemy. Because I know that it’s not going to bring any positivity. And the hormones are only going to fuel it.

“Girl I heard the timer go off a minute ago. Can I come in?” I open the door to my best friend, and the look on my face must say it all as she pulls me in tight. “You’ve got this Sylvie Brett. You are the strongest woman I know. You are going to be the best mother. And I’m going to be right by your side for all of it.” She took a step back from me holding my face. “What’s the plan?”

I put on a light jacket, knowing Med will be chilly and huff out a strained laugh. “Guess I should go to Med and get Natalie to confirm it. Then let the dad know he's going to be one.”

Stella grimaces, “I’ll call her on the way. It’s early enough hopefully the ED is quiet and she can get us right in.”

I nod my head and walk out my door. Trying to prepare myself for this new world I feel tears fall down my face. I look at Stella and sigh, “Everything is going to change now.” She pulls me in for one more hug as she confirms without words the truth of that statement.

* * *

Natalie smiles as she walks into the curtained off bay. Seeing my face, the smile falls and she waits for me to let her know what’s going on. “I need to confirm a pregnancy.”

Manning cocks her head, trying to figure out my attitude and nods. “I’ll get Maggie in to draw some blood and I’ll put a rush on it.”

“Thanks Nat.” After Maggie draws my blood, we head to the waiting room. I just lean my head onto Stella’s shoulder and she strokes my hair as I focus on keeping my tears at bay.

An hour later, Natalie pulls us back to one of the exam rooms. Natalie doesn’t seem sure as to how to let me know, and just tells me. “You’re definitely pregnant Sylvie. Let’s get an ultrasound to check everything out.” Next she rubs the cool gel on my stomach and moves the wand over my stomach. I know my friend doesn’t understand my reluctance, but we’ve talked about how great motherhood is. I can tell she can’t help but smile, when she tells me, “Everything looks perfect Sylvie. It looks like you are about two and half months along. So my initial guess is that this little one is due mid-September, but we need to do a more through exam to give you an exact due date.”

“The conception date is March 10th.” I can see the confusion on Natalie’s face but then understanding.

* * *

I make my way up the apron and see a few house members headed out following the end of third shift. It looks like they didn’t have a busy one, because I see him walking down the apron alongside his crew. I see a startled look on his face when he makes eye contact. “Sylvie?”

I hold my arms around my stomach trying to keep myself together as he walks right up to me. Hesitantly with a quiet voice I ask, “Do you have any plans for breakfast?”

Greg tilts his head with a confused expression, before he shakes it, “No. I’m free. Where do you want to go?”


End file.
